


The Draw

by AyimilTaddy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!LOki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyimilTaddy/pseuds/AyimilTaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve couldn't help himself. It was something he had always wanted. Now he knew who he wanted it from. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one who wants the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this is not going to really have a storyline. I think. I don't know. I'm just being a lazy ass and posting it in parts.

Steve knew what he wanted. He always had. It was a part of what made him Captain America. He knew what he wanted when he continuously tried joining the army despite the fact he was a sickly omega. It never stopped him from trying. Then he knew what he wanted after Doctor Erskine helped him into the army. Helped him pretend to be an Alpha. To do great things. To help people.

Even after being in the ice for nearly 70 years. After losing anyone and everyone he ever cared about. He still knew what he wanted.

He just hadn't known who he wanted it from.

Cap hid it well, after the ice. It seemed even Shield didn't know he was an Omega. So he kept it that way. He knew, had read, that society had made leaps and bounds in Omega rights since he had been under. Understood that it was okay for "Breeders" to be in the military. To have their own hopes and dreams outside of babies and the home. Steve knew. He really did. He would have come clean after a while. Would have gladly made a press conference to tell the world that yes he lied to get into the military. That he was not an Alpha as all of them were lead to believe.

But he also knew that those leaps and bounds did not go as far as he hoped. Omegas had more freedom. Didn't have to bond and get knocked up by any old Alpha or Beta. They could have any career they wanted. Or they could go the traditional route and be the home body. Truly, it seemed, that Omegas could not have both. Not like the Alphas could. That was just the kicker. And he had always known what he wanted.

Steve wanted both. The career and the family. He knew he could adopt. He probably would have, too. If it hadn't been for a certain madman. He realized how he felt about a year after the Chitauri invasion on New York. About 6 months after Odin decided Loki's punishment should be the same as Thor's had been. Loki was then placed into the care of the Avengers to make sure he stayed in line until he learned his lesson.

Oddly enough, it was working. Loki didn't seem so hell bent on obtaining the throne of Asgard. From what Steve could tell, he actually looked happy when around the Avengers. That is, after they all got used to it. The god of mischief even took to fighting along side the Avengers when they were called in. They all worked well together in battle and it rolled over into their daily lives.

After Tony had gotten his arc removed, Pepper had expressed a keen interest in having others around in the tower to make sure he was alright after the surgery. From there, it ended up as everyone just staying. And the group was much happier for it. They were able to watch each other's backs a lot easier and got along wonderfully. Even Tony and Steve worked out their differences(he suspected that Tony subconsciously knew Steve was also an Omega and it had grated on the engineer's senses to be lied to as such). The Captain had been leery at first to move in with others, worried that he wouldn't be able to keep his secret hidden from them in such proximity to all Alphas except for Tony, but in the end it did not really matter. The others firmly believed that Steve was an Alpha and made no effort to prove him not. Natasha, and Steve suspected Loki, figured out the first week of everyone moving in that Steve was not the Alpha he said he was. Unsurprisingly, she promised Steve that she would help keep it quiet until he was ready for the others to know. From then on, he and her had started hanging out a lot more to the point that he considered her to be his best friend.

Steve had been drawing when he realized that he liked Loki more the he really should. Normally he drew all of the members of the Avengers in various states of when he had seen them doing that day. He had just finished a piece where it displayed Loki sitting in his favorite chair reading the book of the day as it seemed he liked to read a whole one at least once a day. Steve had been just about to flip to a clean page when he noticed that he was already on the last page of the sketch book. He glanced up to the desk in his room to get an empty one and continue on. But there were none. He had frowned at the thought. He had just gone to the art store last week. He had bought 5 art books because that was what usually lasted him until the next month. So he thought it strange that he would have filled them all already. Sure there had been nothing for him to do that week, so he drew, but still.

The Omega decided to flip through the stack of filled art books to see how he could have run out already. Page by page, he looked through the recently drawn works of art. All 5 of those books were primarily filled with Loki doing nearly everything Steve had seen him do. Sure, he had been watching Loki more than the others, but...Steve stopped and thought about what this meant. Fully stopped to think about what he had been feeling from the first time he saw the Alpha. From when he first smelled him. He had felt inexplicably drawn to the trickster. Like he was being pulled closer without any forewarning. He took the rest of that day and stared at the pictures he drew. He sat and thought about what this would mean and wondered if there was a chance that Loki might want him back. Going through his memory of lingering touches, heated looks, and surprise scentings in the hall, Steve thought, hoped, that there was a chance indeed.

Steve from then on watched Loki closer and even started to subtly flirt with the Norse god. And he was only slightly surprised when said god started blatantly flirting back.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain America stretched his arms high above him and groaned. It had been a while since he last paused in his work, so it felt amazing to just take a quick breather. He pulled his arms back down as he glanced around him to see how far the others had gotten. The Shield members around were making steady progress through the scraps of Doom-Bots that the Avengers finished beating about an hour ago. Normally he would leave clean up to said Shield agents, however, Steve felt it was a good way to calm down to just help cleaning up in the wake of a battle. Thankfully the battle was short so the damage to everything around them was kept to a minimum.

An agent approached him with a look of awe on her face. She was holding a tablet and stuttered, "Cap-captain, thank you for yo-your work today. We can handle the re-est from here."

Kindly, Steve nodded his head to the Omega in understanding. He knew his stature was intimidating even when he wasn't trying to be. It was an effect from the serum the good doctor gave him. He was taller, stronger, faster. Overall, better than he had been before. Nothing at all like a weak little Omega. It was a good reason how they had been able to hide what he was back then. Not to mention it tweeted how he smelled. He didn't necessarily smell like an Alpha. In fact, it seemed he didn't smell like much of anything since the change. There was a faint hint of Omega in his sweat when he pushed himself to his limits, but that was with his serum enhanced sense of smell.

The Captain felt bad for his lie. He really did, but he had gotten into a habit in covering it up. If he was being honest with himself, he was afraid of any backlash that could happen if his secret got out. Sure, Omega rights were better, but he had still lied to get into the military. And was technically still in. He also didn't really want to give the media any more ammunition. They were already enough like vultures as it was.

Blinking, Steve snapped back to the present. He gave the agent, he couldn't even remember her name, a small smile and started his way back to the tower. It was a short trip as the bots had only attacked a mile away from it. It was getting ridiculous about how predictable Dr. Von Doom was getting. It was even to the point that the Fantastic 4 had made a deal with the Avengers to trade off on who got to clean up after the crazy guy. This time had happened to be the Avenger's turn.

After some slight delays from various people asking for a picture with him in his uniform, Steve made it back to the Avenger tower. He made it to the elevator doors just as they opened to reveal Clint and Natasha still in their uniforms. "Welcome back, Cap, catch up with you later." Clint said, lightening fast on his way past. Natasha gave a slight head shake of disapproval that no one would see unless they had been around her for sometime.

Steve grinned and asked rhetorically, "Mission?"

The woman stepped off the elevator and slowly followed after her more excitable partner. On her way past the man, she paused to lean in closer. Softly she spoke, "If I were you, Captain, I'd make my move now." With an uncharacteristic eyebrow wiggle she carried on her way. Steve stared after her with a growing blush. He hadn't realized he was being so obvious of where his affections were. Then again, she was the most observant of everyone in the tower. And he hadn't exactly been hiding his flirting.

The artist waved goodbye to his two teammates and friends even though they were no longer looking at him. He then made his way slowly to the common floor. It was dead silent without Thor walking about and it seemed as if everyone else was away, too. "Jarvis, where is everyone?" Steve asked as he walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. "You and Mr.Laufeyson are the only ones in the tower. Mr.Stark had a meeting that Mrs.Potts manhandled him into going to, Captain. The meeting is in California so they may be a few extra days. Mr.Odinson and Dr.Banner are currently out with Mr.Storm doing possibly...definitely illegal things. Mr.Barton and Ms.Romanof, as you know, have been called into Shield headquarters." Jarvis replied smoothly. Steve hmmed in response around the leftovers he was eating. That explained why no one was around, but it pulled Natasha's comment to the forefront of his mind. This is what she ment. The tower was great for team moral, but privacy came far and few between.

Steve smiled as he finished eating and cleaned up. They had been testing the waters for long enough. It was now or never.


	3. Chapter 3

"Made a decision have you?" Loki's cool voice flowed over to Steve from the hallway. He stalled in his step at the alpha's sudden appearance. He thought it would have taken longer to find him. To give him some time to think about what he would say. As enhanced as he was, his mind only kept drawing a blank. Loki's left eyebrow started a slow journey upward. After a minute of silence the god took a breath to speak and was cut off instead.

 

"I want a family," The super soldier blurted, "A large one. But I want to still fight when I need to. I can't not help people. I need to protect my family and friends. I know you might not care. Might not..." Steve took a deep breath. "I need to know. It...I...Do we have something here?" Steve had dropped his gaze to the floor when he started speaking, but pulled them back up to look Loki directly in the eye. "I mean it. The last few months....I need to know now, is it possible to have this with you?" He kept his eye contact even as the alpha's right eyebrow followed his left. Steve could feel a slight blush feather his cheeks. He had yet to be so forward about this part of his life.

 

Loki sauntered his way to Steve to stand in front of him. The trickster stared for a few moments before he placed his right hand on the back of Steve's neck. "I believe what you are trying to ask is if I will be your alpha." Loki smirked and squeezed the nape of Steve's neck for a second directly on his omgean pressure points. "Would that be the correct assumption?"

 

"I...uh,'' Steve said, his knees buckling for a second in his need to kneel. He had yet to think about what he was exactly asking for, but in the basest terms he was asking him to marry him. To be, as he said, his alpha.The captain's blush turned a shade darker.

 

Loki's smirk grew wider as he watched the omega's face. His captain was not a person that embarrassed easily. Seeing him blush was a surprising treat that briefly made him think to string the man along a little more. He quickly threw that idea out at the thought that he would rather just take the sweet captain to bed. The smirk on his face turned predatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's short, and yes, this is all I have gotten down in the near year it has been. I figured out I was getting really low almost to the point of suicide. Thankfully, I didn't go through with any of my plans and am getting on a better track. Going to go to college for welding starting the fall quarter. I am hoping this will help motivate me into writing full on again and so far so good. Just figured to whoever is actually paying attention to this fiction needs a little something to know that I haven't abandoned it. I pray that when I finish this it'll be to your unknown standards.


End file.
